Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with deep salmon to red flower color in combination with vigorous growth and good outdoors performance.
xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K92-990-1, derived from a cross between the unpatented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Volcanoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,940). The hybrid seedling was characterized by red, single-type flowers, large inflorescences, and medium green foliage with strong zonation. xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 has large inflorescences of orange-red, single-type flowers, medium green foliage with distinct zonation, and fairly vigorous growth, while xe2x80x98Volcanoxe2x80x99 has red, semi-double flowers, medium green foliage without zonation, and compact plant habit.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 was an unpatented seedling, No. I94-1187-15, originated by self-pollinating the commercial variety xe2x80x98Isabellxe2x80x99, disclosed in (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,080). xe2x80x98Isabellxe2x80x99 is characterized by brilliant orange-red, semi-double flowers and medium green foliage with weak zonation. I94-1187-15 is characterized by its orange-red semi-double flowers, medium sized plant habit with relatively large leaves and weak to medium zonation of the foliage.
xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant, deep-orange colored, semi-double flowers;
2. Large, semi-spherically shaped inflorescence, well above the foliage;
3. Medium-green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, and tall, but uniformly rounded, plant habit; and
5. Medium, mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 are the patented cultivars xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,760), and the related cultivars xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat No. 12, 444), and xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,489).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 has a somewhat lighter, orange, not orange-red flower color, and larger umbels, stronger zonation on leaves, and even taller, and somewhat more evenly shaped, plant habit.
In comparison to both xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrocoralxe2x80x99 has a less intense hue of flower color, and distinctly more vigorous growth habit.